Leva Bates
| birth_place = Madisonville, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = Bubba Ray Dudley D-Von Dudley | debut = April 21, 2007 | retired = }} Leva Bates (May 21, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, currently performing on the independent circuit in the United States. She is best known for her appearances with in Shimmer Women Athletes under her real name. She also has made several appearances on WWE's NXT where she is only referred to as Blue Pants. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2009-present) After participating in a pair of dark matches, Bates debuted for SHIMMER Women Athletes at Volume 30 on April 4, 2010; losing a singles match to Malia Hosaka. Bates suffered defeats to Allison Danger and Melanie Cruise on Volumes 33 and 34 before finally earning her first SHIMMER victory over Cat Power. On March 26, 2011, Bates aligned with Danger to form Regeneration X and defeated Mia Yim and Jamilia Craft at Volume 37, but they were defeated by Ariel and Nikki Roxx in the following volume. The duo's first opportunity at the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship came at Volume 45 in a losing effort to defending champions Ayako Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara. At Volume 46, Bates was defeated by former SHIMMER Champion Sara Del Rey. At Volume 48, Bates and Danger were defeated by Del Rey and Courtney Rush in a four-way match for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship. At SHIMMER 53, Bates teamed with Danger and the returning Serena Deeb in a losing effort to Jessicka Havok, Nevaeh, and Sassy Stephie. In the final weekend leading to Allison Danger's retirement, she and Bates were defeated by Shazza McKenzie and Veda Scott at Volume 54, and Kellie Skater and Tomoka Nakagawa at Volume 55 on April 13, 2013. On the following day, Bates defeated Miss Natural in singles action on Volume 56. At Volume 57 later in the day, Bates and Danger were defeated by Cheerleader Melissa and Ayako Hamada, but the decision was reversed when Melissa turned into a villainess and refused to break her submission hold on Danger. Bates and Danger were given the win via DQ in what would be Danger's retirement match. Bates received her first opportunity at the SHIMMER Championship at Volume 58, but she was defeated by the evil Melissa, who attacked Bates after the match. At Volume 59, Bates competed in a losing effort to Jessicka Havok. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008, 2011, 2012) Bates answered Awesome Kong's open challenge on May 26, 2008 but was defeated in the match. She also worked a dark match on February 5, 2011 in a losing effort to Isis The Amazon. Bates appeared on the September 27, 2012 episode Impact Wrestling as an evil stage hand who was in league with the Aces & 8s faction and helped them abduct Sting and Hulk Hogan. Shine Wrestling Various feuds (2012-2014) Bates debuted for Shine Wrestling on July 20, 2012 and competed in a losing effort against Mercedes Martinez at their first show. She would pick up victories over Portia Perez and Kimberly at the next two shows before losing to Jessicka Havok at SHINE 4. At SHINE 5, Bates volunteered to be Kimberly's partner in a tag team match against Made In Sin, but they were defeated. After the loss, Bates was attacked by Kimberly, beginning a feud between the two. Bates was defeated by Kimberly at SHINE 6 on January 11, 2013, but she defeated Kimberly in a Last Woman Standing match at SHINE 7. At SHINE 8 on March 23, Bates lost to Kimberly in a Fans Bring the Weapons/I Quit Match, but at SHINE 9 on April 19, Bates defeated Kimberly in an Arkham Asylum Steel Cage Match to end their feud. At SHINE 10 on May 24, Bates defeated Taylor Made to qualify for the SHINE Championship Tournament. At the tournament at SHINE 11 on July 12, Bates lost to Mia Yim in a first round match. Bates defeated Christina Von Eerie via DQ at SHINE 12. Bates entered a feud with Nevaeh after she lost to her at SHINE 13 due to interference by The S-N-S Express (Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle). At SHINE 14, Bates teamed with The American Sweethearts in a losing effort to the Express in a six-woman tag team match. Bates defeated Nevaeh in a Friday the 13th Massacre Match at SHINE 15 on December 13, but she was defeated by Nevaeh at SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014. Lucha Sisters (2014-present) Bates aligned with Mia Yim to form The Lucha Sisters and entered the SHINE Tag Team Championship Tournament at SHINE 17 on February 28, 2014. At the event, Bates and Yim won the tournament; defeating Made In Sin in the finals to become the first ever SHINE Tag Team Champions. At SHINE 18 on April 18, Bates and Yim defeated Kellie Skater and Evie in their first successful title defense. At SHINE 19 on May 23, Bates teamed with Yim, Ivelisse, Jessicka Havok, and Tracy Taylor in a losing effort to Valkyrie in a 10-woman elimination tag team match. Bates was eliminated by Allysin Kay. Bates and Yim lost the SHINE Tag Team Championship to Legendary at SHINE 20 on June 27. At SHINE 21 on August 22, Bates and Yim lost their title rematch to Legendary after Bates was struck with one of the title belts by Thunderkitty World Wrestling Entertainment (2014-2015) Bates made her debut in WWE's developmental territory on an episode of WWE NXT in October 2014, as an enhancement talent, losing to the debuting Carmella. She was simply referred to as "Blue Pants" by Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady because of her blue ring attire. She returned at the NXT television tapings on October 23, losing again to Carmella. Leva, again under the moniker of "Blue Pants" returned to NXT on the January 1, 2015 episode of NXT for her and Carmella's third encounter, gaining her first NXT victory via pinfall. Personal life Bates is known for her use of cosplay in her ring outfits; she regularly dresses as characters from movies, video games, and comic books. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Critical Confirmation'' (Double knee facebreaker) **''Dinner to Go'' (Seated senton) **''Superhero Kick'' (Superkick) *'Signature moves' **Enzuigiri **Yakuza kick *'Wrestlers managed' **Dos Ben Dejos (Jay Rios and Eddie Cruz) *'Tag teams and stables' **Age of the Fall **The Lucha Sisters Championships and Accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #40 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females *'SHINE Wrestling' :*SHINE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mia Yim See also *Leva Bates' event history External links *Leva Bates' Profile on CAGEMATCH *Leva Bates' Profile on Myspace Category:1983 births Category:2007 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Kentucky wrestlers Category:SHINE Tag Team Champions Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster